Dance Party
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: (OS Post-Serie) Il est gouverneur maintenant, nous ne devons pas l'oublier. Et c'est ce que les gouverneurs font je suppose, ils organisent des bals.


**Comme d'habitude, j'avais des trucs de prévu à écrire, mais j'ai eu la flemme, appréciez donc ce petit fluff inutile post-série : )**

La main de Jack était glissée sous sa chemise, enfin. La respiration d'Anne était difficilement contrôlée et des gémissements échappaient ses lèvres sans qu'elle ait le moindre contrôle sur ceux-ci. Jack écoutait chacun des sons qu'il lui arrachait avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Il avait rêvé toute la journée de ce moment, ayant beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'image mentale d'Anne bloquée entre lui et le matelas de leur chambre. Ses lèvres dévoraient son cou quand on toqua trois coups à la porte. Il sentit le grognement d'Anne vibrer dans sa gorge. Il hésita un instant à ignorer l'arrivant, continuer son travail ici, mais les coups frappés à la porte furent réitérés avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prendre une réelle décision. Il soupira, mais se leva, sous le regard furieux d'Anne. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte en reboutonnant sa chemise à moitié arrachée.

 **« J'arrive bordel ! Pas la peine de s'énerver… »**

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il venait de retirer ses mains du pantalon d'Anne Bonny pour aller ouvrir cette putain de porte, mieux valait que ça en vaille le coup. Il baissa les yeux vers le coursier se tenant mal à l'aise dans le couloir, sans doute plus intimidé par le regard noir qu'Anne lui lançait, assise au bord du lit, que par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

 **« Quoi ? »**

Le garçon tendit à Jack une lettre cachetée et partit en courant, craignant sans doute de subir les foudres d'Anne pour les avoir dérangés. Jack ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la table dans un coin de la pièce. Il prit le couteau posé sur celle-ci et l'utilisa pour faire sauter le cachet de cire avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise lourdement. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes manuscrites de la missive pendant une minute, avant qu'il ne la laisse tomber à son tour sur la table. Anne, toujours assise au bord du lit, leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Il soupira.

 **« C'est Featherstone, il organise un bal chez lui, il veut nous inviter. »**

Anne leva l'autre sourcil, à la fois surprise et intriguée.

 **« Featherstone ? Un bal ? »**

Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude, encore teintée de l'excitation dont elle était submergée il y a encore quelques minutes, ce qui sera le cœur de Jack.

 **« Il est gouverneur maintenant, nous ne devons pas l'oublier. Et c'est ce que les gouverneurs font je suppose, ils organisent des bals. »**

Jack laissa sa tête aller en arrière par-dessus le dossier de la chaise. Il entendit le rire rauque de sa partenaire, et y entendait presque son expression moqueuse.

 **« Tu crois qu'il va mal le prendre le refus ? »**

Jack tourna la tête vers elle, l'air très sérieux. Son expression passa de la moquerie à la surprise en à peine un instant.

 **« Non Jack. C'est hors de question. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix. Nous sommes ses plus proches associés, si personne ne nous voyait là-bas… »**

 **« Et bah faudra te passer de moi. »**

 **« L'invitation est très explicitement destinée à nous deux. »**

Anne se leva en riant et par reflexe, Jack se redressa dans sa chaise. Elle saisit une bouteille de rhum sur la table et s'en servit un verre, un sourire sur le visage comme si l'idée d'accompagner Jack au bal était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

 **« Et qu'est-ce qu'tu veux qu'je fasse là-bas ? Porter une robe ? Discuter broderie avec les autres ladies ? Danser ? »**

Elle descendit le verre d'une traite, et Jack ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin.

 **« Tu es née une Lady Anne, je suis sûre qu'on t'a appris à danser. »**

Anne se resservit un verre en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers lui, sa hanche appuyée contre la table, ses genoux frôlant les siens.

 **« Ça doit faire partit des conneries que j'ai jamais écouté. Ça et** _ **«ne t'enfuit pas avec des pirates.»**_ **»**

Jack rit en caressant distraitement le côté de sa cuisse. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il se leva doucement et posa une main sur la sienne pour l'obliger à poser son verre sur la table. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et la guida jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

 **« Ne bouge surtout pas. »**

 **« Bordel Jack mais tu fais quoi là ? »**

Sans répondre, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand. L'air frais pénétra la chambre en même temps que la musique provenant du bar juste en face de l'auberge où ils séjournaient. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de morceau qu'on pouvait s'attendre à entendre durant le bal d'un gouverneur, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Anne commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il revint jusqu'à elle et lui offrit sa main dans une révérence plus qu'exagérée.

 **« Mademoiselle, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »**

Anne soupira, mais finit par prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. Sans plus attendre, Jack l'attira jusqu'à lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Déstabilisée, la jeune femme serait sans aucun doute tombée s'il n'avait pas été là pour la retenir. Il prit une de ses mains et la posa sur son épaule avant de laisser la sienne glisser jusqu'à sa taille fine sur laquelle il ne put s'empêcher d'exercer une emprise un tout petit peu plus forte que nécessaire.

 **« Tu te souviens des pas de base ? »**

Anne soupira de nouveau, l'air déjà agacée par toutes ces conneries.

 **« J'viens de te dire que j'me souvenais de rien. »**

Jack lui sourit, l'air ravi d'avoir enfin une occasion d'étaler son savoir, ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune femme.

 **« Bon c'est très simple, quand je fais un pas en arrière, tu fais un pas en avant. Tu suis simplement mes mouvements, sans trop réfléchir d'accord ? »**

Anne grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une approbation. Jack attendit une nouvelle mesure pour faire le premier pas. Après une légère hésitation, la jeune femme le suivit. Il enchaina. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence religieux pour mieux entendre la musique étouffée qui entrait dans la pièce, Jack s'arrêta. Il voyait bien que ça ne marchait pas. Anne hésitait toujours avant de le suivre, le tirant la plupart du temps dans la direction opposée.

 **« Anne… On va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. »**

 **« Et si on arrêtait et qu'on allait boire plutôt ? »**

Jack ne répondit pas à son sarcasme, lui jetant simplement un regard désapprobateur.

 **« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais pour une fois, laisse-moi gérer. »**

Anne leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par hocher la tête. Jack raffermit légèrement sa prise sur sa hanche, sentant ses muscles se contracter légèrement à ce contact. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, ce fut dur au début, mais Anne finit par se faire à l'idée de le laisser mener la dance et de se laisser aller. Jack se laissa aller à quelques mouvements plus compliqués, qu'elle suivit à la perfection, avec une grâce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ou plutôt qu'il n'avait vu que quand ses hanches et son dos ondulaient au-dessus de lui dans leurs moments intimes. Bientôt, la distance que leur imposait l'apprentissage de la valse s'était réduit à néant, leurs corps à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Jack se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Anne pour pouvoir lui chuchoter :

 **« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si mal quand on y met un peu de volonté… »**

Anne eu un sourire en coin. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais la chaleur émanant du corps de Jack à travers sa chemise et sa tête qui tournait légèrement à force de tournoyer dans la pièce n'étaient pas un mélange si désagréable que ça finalement. Elle sourit et se rapprocha à son tour de son oreille.

 **« Jack… Tu bandes. »**

La main d'Anne glissa pour saisir la bosse qui s'était formée à l'avant du pantalon de Jack sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il étouffa un cri de surprise suivit d'un gémissement de plaisir. Les lèvres d'Anne trouvèrent les sienne, l'embrassant langoureusement tout en enroulant sa main disponible à l'arrière de sa nuque. Ses mains migrèrent vers sa taille, se préparant à glisser sous sa chemise quand ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour retourner à son oreille.

 **« Compte toujours pas sur moi pour t'accompagner chez Featherstone… »**

Sur-ce, elle se dégagea de ses bras et se dirigea vers la table où elle avait laissé son manteau et son chapeau plus tôt dans la soirée, le laissant au milieu de la pièce hébété. Elle se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retourna avant de sortir.

 **« Quand tu te seras calmé, rejoins-moi en bas, ce soir on boit. »**

Elle lui offrit son habituel sourire, fière de son effet, et partit en claquant la porte. Jack leva les bras au ciel faiblement en riant. Anne resterait toujours Anne, et c'était peut-être ça qu'il aimait chez elle.


End file.
